


The Unknown Son of Discord

by Cosset_Marionette



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosset_Marionette/pseuds/Cosset_Marionette
Summary: Marionette made sure to keep himself hidden after his father, Discord, was defeated by Celestia and Luna. Made sure to keep himself hidden until he was able to figure out how to get his revenge. Keeping himself hidden, though, came with consequences. Such as his sanity slowly dwindling and, more importantly, he was kept out of the loop these past thousand years. He doesn't know everything that is going on, all he knows is some princess named Twilight Sparkle would be the perfect way to get at Celestia. Perhaps defeating her could be the perfect start to his plan.But what will happen when he learns his father isn't dead and is, in fact, very much alive and well?





	The Unknown Son of Discord

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the my little pony characters. I only own my original characters such as Marionette, Strings, Bubblegum, and others to come.

Marionette looked up at his father, Discord, and tilted his head a little as he watched his father work his magic. Though Marionette himself had roughly the same powers as his father, he was still trying to perfect them and he enjoyed watching his father’s chaos. Discord looked down at his son then and gave him a little smile, “Looks like today is an excellent day for some chaos,” Discord said with a laugh.

Marionette couldn’t help but laugh as well as he nodded, “Yes father, may I try out my magic now?” He asked as he stood up and tilted his head a little. Marionette didn’t have the shape as his father. In fact, he had the shape of a pony with horns and wings, an alicorn as his father called it. His body was a light gray, his wings matching except for the baby blue feathers at the end of his wings, and his ears were tipped with pink. He was about half as tall as his father but with a thin frame and his cutie mark was that of a deep purple puppet control bar with black strings hanging from the corners. His mane was white but the tips were red, and his tail matched, though the red covered the bottom half of the long tail. His eyes shown bright yellow with black swirls as pupils, and his right eye, where the white of the eye should be, there was only inky black.

“Well normally I would but unfortunately there is something of upmost importance to tell you,” Discord said, getting unusually serious for the moment and it stopped Marionette in his tracks. “Listen, there are going to be two very powerful ponies coming soon, and I need to deal with them. I don’t want you being seen so I would prefer you to go hide until it is safe.”

Marionette bit his lip as he looked at his father for a moment before slowly shaking his head, “I don’t want to,” he said as he stomped his foot on the ground a little. “I want to be by your side,” he whined. 

Discord just looked down at him and narrowed his eyes, “Don’t talk back to me,” he snapped before looking to the sky. “If something goes wrong, how do you think I would feel?” He asked, looking back at his son. 

The alicorn flinched back and looked down, his wings drooping and his ears against his head, “Okay, I’ll go. But when?” He asked, looking up at his father sadly. He was rather terrified for all of this to happen. 

Discord’s face softened and he reached out to pat his son on the head, “I wish I could say later. But you need to go,” he said, looking to the sky before looking back at Marionette, “Now.” Discord’s tone was back to serious, but held a hint of worry in his voice. “Now! Before they see you,” he said, snapping his fingers and suddenly Marionette was behind a building. 

Said alicorn looked out from behind the building and saw his father sitting in his throne. His ears flattened as he saw two ponies, one white and one midnight blue, walk up to his father. Reluctantly, Marionette turned away and ran in the opposite direction, too scared to fly for fear of drawing attention to himself. It was soon after, that a blinding light crossed the sky and the once beautiful land his father had created was turned into the boring land of the ponies. 

Marionette knew what had happened, his father was either dead or worse. He forced the tears away from his eyes and he continued to run until he was sure he was far enough away. As far as he knew, the two alicorns didn’t know of his existence. And until he could exact his revenge, he would make himself unknown completely. He traveled for days, weeks, years. 

There were some days where Marionette could remember the big beautiful castle in which he was born, and there were some where he could even recall a face, though blurred as it was. However, the things he could remember most were his days with his father. Those were his happy days, the days where he could release his chaos magic and be free to do what he wished. Those days were also the days when he had family, when he had someone to take care of him. Though Discord may not have been the best ruler, he was an excellent father...or at least he was. 

Marionette has not seen his father in over one thousand years. Not since his father had told him to run away so that he would not get caught by two powerful ponies. He had hoped that his father would have been able to overcome the ponies, but when he saw everything revert to the way it was before his father ruled...he couldn’t help but feel empty. 

He didn’t really go around anypony, too afraid of how they would react if they saw him. He slowly made his way towards a lake, tired and thirsty and having nowhere else to go. At this lake stood a single willow tree, it’s leaves hanging low as a protection from the unrelenting heat. He slowly trotted over to it and drank his fill before flapping his wings and lifting himself from the ground. He laid himself in it’s branches and for the first time in a while, he felt safe, and he was able to fall asleep.


End file.
